Praetorian Swordsmen
Recognized by their distinctive, two-weapon fighting style, Praetorian Swordsmen represent one of the most ancient traditions of skorne warfare. In this harsh society that requires all able-bodied adults learn to fight, Praetorians form the backbone of all house armies as well as the Army of the Western Reaches.Forces of Hordes: Skorne MK2 Praetorian swordsmen undergo endless drills and training while constantly observing the ancient hoksune warrior code. Only after victory in ceremonial combat is a warrior allowed to take his place among the ranks of the Praetorians. Failure in this trial means death or relegation to a lesser caste. Even after earning placement as a true Praetorian, a soldier’s only hope for glory is to fight well and survive. There is no early return for the wounded, nor is there any reprieve for the weary. Tyrants ensure that Praetorians fight as long as flesh and sinew holds their bones together, and the soldiers themselves are eager to capture slaves and territory to prove themselves worthy for elevation within the ranks. There are three basic postures which must be mastered by all Praetorian Swordsmen. The first is described as “two blades low” and by this posture the warrior approaches with his swords held at waist level in a crouched posture, ready to attack or defend, and emphasizing thrusts and side-slashes. This posture is the first to be learned and most reliable for Praetorians attacking as a line together. The one favored by older Praetorians who have survived many battles is “one blade high,” a defensive stance with one sword held back and arched over the head while approaching with the other to attack. This is the most stable parrying posture, allowing the Skorne to respond to approaching threats; but is often neglected by youths seeking glory. The last posture and most difficult to master without injury is “two blades high” which is a posture emphasizing strong offense as the Praetorian attacks with an unrelenting series of whip-like attacks with each hand. This style requires considerable space and is rarely practiced in formation. All Praetorians must learn the basics of each posture, but focus on one as they gain experience in the field; only rare masters can demonstrate equal ability in all three.No Quarter #06 Iron mines are a highly valued resource among the skorne, relatively few and scattered. While the process of smelting steel is well known to the skorne that valued metal is generally reserved for weapon blades. Swords are crafted using folded sheets of very thin steel, a process mastered by the best artisans, some of whom are technically slaves yet valued as the finest living treasures of their house. The armor worn by Praetorian Swordsmen is most often constructed of strengthened bronze, using an ancient technique which produces a light metal only marginally weaker than steel. With many overlapping plates, this armor provides excellent protection without inhibiting mobility. Every Swordsmen learns to endure fighting in the punishing heat of the sun and to push their endurance past normal limits.Each armor suit is set with fire-hardened tusks and horns, providing additional protection and serving as impromptu weapons if a Swordsmen is disarmed or outnumbered and grappled. Large tusks are commonly added to shoulder armor and helmets so Swordsmen can slam into an adversary as a last resort. These also help deflect blows intended for the neck. Many Praetorian Swordsmen prefer to fight bare headed, reserving helmets for the most dangerous engagements, such as when assaulting walls during a siege; their fighting style emphasizes all-around awareness, and helmets constrict both field of vision and hearing. When Vinter Raelthorne moved to his Abyssal Fortress, he ordered the dominars to send him their best swordsmen. To those who passed muster, Archdomina Makeda offered welcome into the fortress and inclusion in the great conquest to come. All others were ejected to return to their houses in shame. Thus, even the least of Makeda’s Praetorians are the greatest of their houses and are rightfully proud of their abilities and standing. Accustomed to linking their honor with their houses, these soldiers have transferred that pride to their cohorts, and the various cohorts compete enthusiastically for both spoils and glory. Reference Category:Hordes Category:Unit Category:Skorne Empire Category:Praetorian